


hide the path so quietly

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Autumn Walks, Fall Foliage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco ruminates on a walk with Harry amongst falling leaves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	hide the path so quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_wingding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_wingding/gifts).



> Day 28 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all! This, well, this I've had in my head for some time, cultivating, pondering, fretting (as i do). The prompt is _leaves falling around us as we go for a walk,_ and is for my lovely, sweet friend spacewingdings, my rock, so I knew i needed to make this adequately introspective and perfectly lean. BIG LOVE. Thank you to curlyy-hair-don't-care for the look and encouragement! Enjoy! xo peach

As a child, Draco Malfoy’s path had been clear.

His future had been mapped even before he was born, writ in his DNA, the genetic fingerprint of a pureblood lineage that afforded him every luxury and opportunity. It exists still, deep in his cells, as evident in the nobility of his carriage, in the fineness of his features, in the tempering of his diction. 

For a young Draco Malfoy, embarking on a path predestined for greatness, the world was his oyster.

Until it wasn’t.

Draco watches Harry run ahead, laughing, footsteps muted by leaves slowly floating through the crisp listless air. 

_Even the leaves fall for you._

The sun traverses a shortened path across a bleached blue sky, and a restive light filters through foliage half-dead. 

_We have our summer, a place where autumn’s never met._

A sudden gust sends crisp brown leaves in a hurrying rustle around Harry’s feet and carries his spicy scent, familiar and exotic, to Draco’s lungs.

_A breath held released in comfort, in contentment._

Harry runs back and clasps Draco’s hand. He laces their fingers together, palm warm and dry, and they continue their walk, side by side. A playful gust sends leaves to tangle in Harry’s hair, and he laughs.

Today, Draco Malfoy cares not about his path.

His future holds no predetermined destination, no familial obligation, a map as reticulate as the arrangement of veins on a leaf, as obsolete as the number of angels dancing on the head of a pin. It exists, deep in his heart, as evident in the spicy air wild with leaves, the soothing balm of laughter, the gold flecks igniting in emerald green eyes. 

For Draco Malfoy, living a life hard fought on a path quietly hidden, the present moment is his entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
